


Fuller, Slower

by RubyMagnolia



Series: Fill Him Up [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Belly worship, Clothes Popping, Come Inflation, Inflation, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Rutting, Transformation, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 10:20:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4662996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyMagnolia/pseuds/RubyMagnolia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adaar ruts with Cullen for one glorious, cum-filled week. A few months later, Cullen shows signs of pregnancy.</p><p>A direct sequel to "Fuck Me Full."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> More big bellies and inflation. Some weight gain but not much.

Somewhere along the line, they had lost the extras, the soldiers no longer part of their bedroom activities. Dorian and Iron Bull still participated, but there was a lot more gentle lovemaking, and cuddling. Most evenings they would have sex with Dorian and Iron Bull, getting Cullen prepared, and then Adaar would take Cullen up to his room or to Cullen's office, where he'd cum enough to give Cullen a soft belly.

In the morning, they'd have sex again, plug Cullen up, and sometimes go back to Dorian and Iron Bull if they were feeling adventurous. But most days Cullen was content with a small bump, and a plug in his ass. He could wear his armour as well, and nobody would know.

He liked being shared around between the three men. Once or twice, Dorian was filled up instead, and Cullen could admire the transformation on someone else. Dorian's stomach, slowly expanding as he filled, unbuckling belts and clasps as they strained. For some reason, Dorian preferred to be fucked whilst clothed.

Cullen admitted that it was pretty erotic to see Dorian's clothes strain as they thrusted into him.

He was always gripped by desire to be fucked repeatedly after seeing Dorian so full. Adaar was happy to oblige every time.

•

"Cullen, we need to talk," said Adaar.

Cullen froze. Something like that was never a good sign. He gestured for Adaar to sit opposite him.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

Adaar laughed, and reached across to pat Cullen's hand.

"There's nothing wrong. I'm here to inform you that I'll be going into rut in a few days," Adaar said.

Rut. Qunari rutted? Well, they had knots, so it wasn't surprising there would be ruts as well.

"I'm not senseless or anything. I just need something to have sex with, or relieve it myself," said Adaar. "I was wondering if you wanted to be involved."

"Be involved?"

"Be my partner for it," said Adaar. "There'll be a lot of cum. I know you like that, Cullen."

Briefly an image appeared in Cullen's mind of being screwed over and over, Adaar's knot getting him big again, like the first time he'd let himself be filled, and then getting bigger. His trousers tightened. He'd been using the cream Adaar gave him for months - he was certain he could take more.

"Commander?"

A hand waved in front of Cullen's face.

"How long does it last?" Cullen asked. "Is it just me or do you have other people with you?"

"Just one person. And it can last up to a week," said Adaar.

A week. A whole week of Adaar to himself, being stuffed with cum.

"That sounds good," said Cullen.

Adaar grinned, leaning across the desk, kissed him, and whispered, "You're going to be very, very full, sweet commander."

•

Adaar sent for him in the early hours two days later. Cullen picked up his bag of supplies - clothes, toothbrush, pen and parchment (Adaar mentioned there would be downtime) - locked his office, and made his way to the main hall. Two guards had been posted at the bottom of the long set of steps that led to Adaar's room. They let him pass.

The walk up the corridor was nerve wracking. What if Adaar had changed his mind? What if Cullen wasn't good enough? What did a rut really entail?

When Cullen knocked on the inner door, Adaar opened it. Lust seemed to seep off the Vashoth, eyes heavy-lidded but alert, focusing on Cullen and Cullen alone.

The room had been changed. Soft rugs and pillows lined the floor, a range of toys - for himself or for Adaar, Cullen didn't know - sat clean and ready to use on Adaar's desk, along with several bottles of oils, potions, and more of the stomach cream that allowed Cullen to get so bloated without hurting himself. An incense burner hung from the ceiling, a spicy aroma wafting out the doors to be caught by the mountain breeze. A tray of food sat on a smaller table, heaped up with fruit, cheese, and bread, a flagon of water beside it.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

Cullen drew his eyes back to Adaar, and down to the erection in the Vashoth's pants. He wanted it. He wanted all of it. He wanted to be knotted, and fucked on every surface in the room.

"Yes."

Adaar locked the door, leaving the key incase Cullen needed to leave.

"Come here."

Shedding his coat, Cullen stepped towards Adaar. He thrilled at Adaar's hands undressing him. When he was naked, Adaar drew out a long, thin belt, and wrapped it over Cullen's stomach. He notched it in tight, so that it wouldn't slip.

"Very trim," commented Adaar. "We'll have to fix that, won't we?"


	2. Chapter 2

The first knot, they were face to face, Adaar propped up by pillows on the bed, and Cullen riding his thick member. The belt went up five notches, Cullen cuddling against Adaar as they remained locked together, the Inquisitor loosening the belt as it cut into Cullen's belly.

They didn't use a plug this time. They didn't need to. Adaar bounced back fast, pinning his lover down to screw him senseless. Cullen was mewling and thrusting, igniting Adaar's lust in return and they both ran hands over Cullen's stomach.

They played with situations: an ex-soldier gone to seed; a man cursed by a witch to swell up; a starved traveller eating berries that make him bloat; and, their favourite, impregnation.

"Your child is huge," moaned Cullen.

Adaar smiled, rubbing a hand over Cullen's belted stomach. It was true, Cullen appeared several months pregnant, and he kissed the rounded flesh.

"Our child will grow much bigger than this before they are born. The Chantry will be scandalised: a good Chantry boy growing with a Qunari cub?" said Adaar.

Cullen nodded, taking Adaar's hands, intertwining their fingers. Hard again, Adaar's cock bumped against his thigh.

"Show me how big our cub will grow," Cullen said.

"Of course," said Adaar, and plunged into him.

The knot felt bigger this time. It took longer for Adaar to finish thrusting, cum thicker and heavier, and a good deal more of it. By the end of it, the belt was straining on its last notch and Adaar was growling about cubs.

He was nearly at his limit. He felt helpless - he couldn't get up or walk by himself, and when he did manage to sit up with Adaar's assistance, his belly rested in his lap.

"What a big, strong cub," he whispered.

If only this could last longer than a few days.

Adaar wrapped around him possessively.

"You'd make a beautiful breeder," said Adaar. "I want you pregnant so badly, you'd swell up with child, and the others would be jealous that I got to have you, that my child is the one inside you."

"I would be frustrated, the pregnancy getting me hard, and you could relieve me, watch me closely as I started to grow," breathed Cullen. "Make sure I didn't overdo my exercise, and help me put on my clothes when my belly hides my feet and I become slow, I can't walk like I used to, spreading my legs for balance -"

He gasped, cock spurting a rope of cum onto the floor. Adaar quickly reached down to milk the rest of it from him, chuckling.

"You laugh, but you like this as much as I do," said Cullen, pressing into Adaar's hands. "You could push your cock between my thighs and paint me with your cum, because you'd be a good father and not want to penetrate me whilst my child was growing. You'd suck me off, my cock slipping between your plump lips."

"And later I would tweak your breasts so they could be good and full of milk to feed our child, and in the last month I would look after you, because you'd be so heavy that you couldn't move," teased Adaar.

"Like now?" asked Cullen.

"Almost," said Adaar, and he helped him stand so they could watch the thin belt snap off as Adaar took Cullen again.

•

Adaar's rut was cooling down. They'd spent a bit of time expelling the cum from Cullen's belly, getting it back to a reasonable size. Cullen did some paperwork whilst Adaar wrote letters. They gathered dirty sheets and clothes, wrapping them up for washing.

They played a game of chess, then fucked again, although by this point it was more of mutual masturbation, Cullen's ass beginning to feel sore. Then Adaar gave Cullen some healing potions, and massaged his back whilst they were both naked, Adaar's cock resting on Cullen's asscheeks as he worked, and dragging down Cullen's legs as Adaar shifted back to apply salve between the cheeks.

"You've taken everything so well," said Adaar on their final night.

"You've given me a lot," replied Cullen. "I wouldn't have done it if I didn't like it. Or you."

They shifted in, Cullen using Adaar as a pillow, and fell asleep.

•

When Cullen emerged from the Inquisitor's room, he had a lot to catch up on. His belly was back to normal - and he wondered at the cream that he applied, how it made his skin so elastic - and for all intents and purposes, he had been away for a week.

Skyhold knew better, but they didn't say anything, used to the relationship that had bloomed between Cullen and Adaar.

They gave their fantasy a break, Cullen not wanting to wear it out, and Adaar excluding Dorian and Iron Bull from their bedroom activities ever since Adaar had rutted. They did other things instead. What had started as kinky turned soft and romantic, sharing walks together and secret glances that promised kisses rather than a quick tug at one another in a supply closet.

Then came the sickness.

•

Cullen heaved into the bucket. He'd taken to keeping one next to his bed. It was probably food poisoning, and bad food poisoning at that.

Certain scents set him off - cooking meat, too sweet perfume, horse droppings, and a variety of others. Josephine stopped wearing her perfume after he'd discreetly complained about a Fereldan lady practically bathing in it, although he assured her that her perfume was fine. Adaar looked at him with worried eyes, leaving the more strenuous war tasks to Leliana and Josephine.

His hips felt sore as well. Like they were changing shape, but that was impossible. He'd probably strained a muscle during training.

Speaking of which, he had training to get to. Cullen paused for any remaining sickness, and stood to dress. He frowned at the slight tightness of his pants, patted his rear and hips (finding nothing out of the ordinary), and buttoned up. Perhaps he had put on a bit of weight without realising. He'd have to watch that.

The troops waited patiently for Cullen. He apologised for his tardiness, and started their drills.

One of his men set up a dummy for him, and Cullen did a lap of the courtyard with the soldiers before proceeding to practice his sword work. He worked up a sweat quickly, a weird hollowness thrumming in his head. A lyrium headache? No, he was past that.

The world was tilting. Or was he tilting? Cullen wasn't sure, and the next thing he knew, he had a cluster of soldiers around him, one dabbing at his forehead with a wet cloth, another loosening his armour.

"Commander, can you hear me?" asked the soldier with the cloth.

It was muffled by a blood roar in Cullen's ears.

"Not really," he said.

A healer pushed her way through, followed by Adaar. He helped lift Cullen into the sick bay, cradling him close like an injured child.

"I think I have food poisoning," said Cullen.

The healer said something but Cullen couldn't hear, and he was very tired now, so he closed his eyes and let them work like that. Adaar's hand slipped into his and squeezed reassuringly.

Cullen squeezed back.

Once, the healer, Tam, made him get up to pee onto a mix of herbs. Adaar had been confused, but didn't say anything, simply held Cullen up to do the task.

"I need a bucket," said Cullen.

Adaar quickly held one up. The retching was vile, but he felt better with it out than in, and gratefully sipped at a cup of water when he was done.

"I must look a mess," said Cullen, once the bucket was taken away.

"You do, but that's the way of most illnesses," said Adaar. "If it makes you feel better, you're a prettier mess than Dorian."

"When did you see Dorian sick?" asked Cullen.

"The Storm Coast. Don't tell him that I said you're prettier," added Adaar hastily.

This made Cullen laugh, and eased the oppressive feeling in his body. It was only food poisoning. There was probably something Tam did with the herbs to see what kind of food poisoning.

"Commander, could you pee on this again?" asked the healer.

"Why?"

"The first one was inconclusive," she said, holding out the mix. "Please, once more?"

Cullen sighed and went behind a screen to do so. He gave it back to Adaar, who handed it over to Tam.

His pants were definitely tighter. No more desserts for him. Cullen glanced at his ass and grasped it again, but it didn't feel bigger. It had to be his hips.

"Go take a rest, commander, I'll be a while," said Tam.

She was examining the mix, dripping things onto it, and frowning. Adaar walked Cullen back to his office, and made sure he didn't fall off the ladder, coming up behind him to catch him if he fell.

As Adaar undressed Cullen to put him into a nightshirt, his hand slipped to Cullen's stomach.

"I hope you feel better soon," he said, rubbing gently. "Does it hurt?"

"No, I am merely nauseous," said Cullen.

He wanted Adaar to stay and give him belly rubs all day, if only to soothe the upset nature of it. But Adaar had other things to do, and so Cullen had a board brought up so he could at least do a bit of work.

•

The results made sense as to why he was sick, but they didn't make sense because he, as far as he knew, didn't have the right parts for it to be possible.

"You're pregnant," the healer repeated. "Your body is changing to adapt to it, but apparently some Qunari men are capable of impregnating other men."

She drew a diagram on a piece of parchment and held it out. On it was a diagram of Cullen's body now, and the areas he'd expect change first.

"This is what I could gather on it. There aren't many cases I could obtain, even with the Spymaster's help. A womb has formed inside you, and closer to your due date, an opening will form behind your penis. It's similar to a vagina, but temporary. As it's a Qunari child, expect your hips to become quite broad, but again, also temporary, although you might have a bit of weight left over after the birth. You'll start showing relatively quickly," said the healer.

She drew another diagram, expertly sketching out what was expected of Cullen's appearance by the time he was due to give birth. The human on the paper had spread legs for balance, wide hips, and a pregnant belly that distended from them like they had swallowed a dragon's egg whole.

"You'll need to find a wet nurse. The Tamrassans usually take the children away, so I don't think you'll produce milk. By eleven months into the pregnancy I would advise against strenuous or stressful activity," continued Tam.

"Eleven months?" asked Adaar, his eyes widening. "You mean he has the same length of term as a Qunari?"

"The full twelve months, yes," said the healer.

Cullen bit his lip. He was going to grow into that? Over a year? This was everything that Adaar had fantasied about with him. Now that it had happened - was happening - he wondered if Adaar was still interested.

"We can abort it safely now. If you want."

Cullen shook his head, and said, "I think I would like to talk to the Inquisitor about it."

"Come back when you have," said Tam.

She gave them a report, and the drawings.

Adaar took them up to his rooms, wanting some intimacy with their privacy. He sat Cullen on the couch and took the chair opposite for himself.

"Is it wise to have a child at this time?" asked Cullen.

"Will it ever be wise?" replied Adaar.

Cullen put his hands on his stomach. It wasn't fat or cum there, it was the swell of a child. It still hadn't quite sunk in. It was true - having children in Fereldan was quite the risk.

"Did you mean it when you said you wanted me pregnant?"

"Yes," said Adaar.

"And all of those changes...to me. You don't mind?"

He would have to arrange for an acting commander.

"As long as you don't mind them. You're the one who's going to change. I love you in any form," said Adaar. "With or without child."

Cullen gripped at the feathers on his coat.

"I would love a child. I would love to have your child," said Cullen. "But are we ready?"

"As we'll ever be," said Adaar.

He strode across and sat next to Cullen. He was practically twice Cullen's size, but he was the gentlest man Cullen had ever known.

"Okay. We're doing this then," said Cullen. "I'm going to have your child in ten months."


	3. Chapter 3

A mission in the Hinterlands drew Adaar away from Skyhold. Before he left, he wrote up a series of instructions for the kitchen staff – instructions Cullen didn't know about until midday when a servant brought in food and water, then sat until he'd eaten half of the offering.

It happened again in the evening.

"I was about to go to the mess hall," said Cullen.

The elf raised her eyebrow.

"I'm sure you were intending to," she said. "But intentions are nothing. The Inquisitor is concerned about your health, and wanted you to start eating regularly."

She sat opposite him.

"Please don't get me in trouble with the cook, ser," she said.

Cullen put his quill aside and started to eat. The soup, while delicious, wasn't sitting properly, and the bread only made it worse. He'd eaten more for lunch than he usually ate all day, and his stomach didn't like it.

With about two thirds of the bowl to go, Cullen put it back on the tray.

"I cannot eat it all. I am sorry," he said.

"I know. I'll let the cook know that you need smaller portions," said the elf.

She curtsied, and took the tray away.

Pulling out a scrap of paper, Cullen wrote a short message to Adaar: _I can feed myself. Too much food._

He took it up to the rookery, and sent a crow to the Redcliffe farm camp.

•

The response came three days later.

_Too much now. Won't be enough later. Babies are hungry things. How are your hips?_

They'd been sore, the bones getting a little wider each day. Cullen had gone to Tam about it, who gave him something to encourage healthy bones and to dull the pain. She measured him - she measured him every time he visited, comparing it to the physical examination another healer had given when the Inquisition had arrived at Skyhold - and said that he'd put on five inches since then.

"Part of it is recovery from the lyrium. Probably about three inches. Actual baby preparation? Two inches," she said, marking it down.

She measured his belly next.

"This is very exciting," Tam said. "I thought that you would abort."

"Why?" asked Cullen, holding his shirt up.

"The scandal. And the timing. Mostly the timing - Qunari have such long terms," she said.

She shrugged.

"I know," said Cullen.

"You'll be fine, though. The Inquisitor won't let anything happen to you, or your little one," said Tam. "I'm learning everything I can about this sort of situation, and I've got people who will be able to assist."

She pulled the tape away, and Cullen dropped his shirt.

"Do you want a boy or a girl?" she asked.

He hadn't thought about that. To be honest with himself, he didn't mind, but a girl would be nice. A girl with Adaar's horns and determined set to her mouth.

"Either way," replied Cullen.

"Well, that's all set for today," said Tam brightly.

She gave him his medicines and set a date to meet again in a week's time.

 _Still sore. Bony. Tam says I've put on inches. Stay safe out there,_ Cullen wrote back.

•

Stretching. Oh, that felt really good. His muscles stretched, and for the first time in weeks his legs didn't hurt.

A bare foot nudged Cullen's ankles.

"Shift it under, and lift your arms," said Solas.

It hurt for a moment, then loosened. Cullen sucked in air, and released it slowly. The library was quiet at this time of day. Sunlight peeped onto the murals, some of the paints glistening gold and silver.

"Come out of it slowly."

The other students started to rise up, and Cullen glanced at them to see how to do it. He felt a little ridiculous, but everyone was doing the same thing.

"Other leg forward, and repeat," instructed Solas.

They shuffled around to lunge. The pain flared up, but settled as Cullen raised his arms.

The class concluded about half an hour later, the students leaving to bathe together - mostly mages, but there were an assortment of soldiers there too, rehabilitating from some injury or another. There was a lingering adrenaline that was flowing through Cullen.

He felt better. Solas had started the stretching by himself, until a few elves joined him, then the Tranquil, and finally it became a regular thing in the rotunda, where thirty or so people would cram in to increase their flexibility. Tam was there, and she had convinced Cullen to at least try it.

"Come again, commander. I can write down some exercises for you, if you like," said Solas. "Tailor them to your needs."

"Thank you," said Cullen.

Did Solas know? Tam had promised not to tell, and Adaar had also thought it wise to keep the news to themselves, for the time being.

Solas gave nothing away in his expression, the elf calm and collected. One of his regular students started to talk with him, eyes bright from the session.

"Tam," Cullen called. "A word, if I may?"

Tam rolled up her reed mat, tucked it under her arm, and hopped through the others.

"Yes?"

"Is it that obvious?" he asked.

Tam looked him over.

"No, I don't believe so," she said.

Cullen jerked his head at Solas.

"Then why does he seem to know?"

"Solas knows everything. Don't ask me how," said Tam.

She patted Cullen's shoulder. The tension that he'd relieved during the session seemed to want to come back, sitting in his chest uneasily.

"It's not obvious, though. Give it another half month."

And with that, Tam was cheerily swept away with a group going to the bathing rooms.

"I don't know everything," said Solas.

Cullen jumped. The elf was standing behind him.

"I observed that you were limping. The hips were a problem, and you have been rubbing at them, trying to get into the joints," he continued.

Solas folded his arms behind him, watching Cullen intently.

"Yes. That is true," said Cullen.

No matter what Solas said otherwise, there was something unnerving about him. Those sleepy eyes were hiding something, Cullen was sure of it. And they were trying to find what he was hiding, Cullen was sure of it.

"I have to get back to work," said Cullen.

"Well, take it easy training with your soldiers. Perhaps wrangle a few more into the class. As always, it is a pleasure to see you, Commander," said Solas.

•

_I can't promise to stay safe but I rescued a druffalo! The farmer was pleased - there was a rift in the way and old druffy headbutted a demon. Even Cassandra was impressed. Can't wait to see you, should be home by the end of next week._

Encouraged by the medicine and the stretches, Cullen's hips had put on a burst of widening and were beginning to settle. They were bony and stuck out something terrible, but the cook's food was nourishing and a thin layer of fat had made them less rigid.

Tam assured him that this was fine, and that it wouldn't hurt to have some more. 

Cullen nodded.

The day Adaar was due back, Cullen wriggled into his trousers, and found them to be incredibly tight across his hips. He pulled them up a little higher, and flushed at how everything seemed to be on display, encased in cloth.

He knew he'd widened but he couldn't tell. His hips jutted out the same way they had before, and his ass was the same size, it was merely the widening that made it more difficult.

Adaar had to be pleased with this, didn't he?

•

When Adaar eventually entered Skyhold, his eyes immediately went for Cullen.

The man was in full armour and robes. Drat. He wouldn't be able to see the changes until later.

Adaar supposed this was for the better. At least he could concentrate on the formalities of handing in reports without being distracted by Cullen. It was tempting to throw all caution to the wind and leave the paperwork for tomorrow, but Josephine had that steely glint in her eye that meant reports or else.

There was more sway in Cullen's walk, Adaar noticed. A little more...pop.

They had been allowed to kiss, briefly, before Adaar had been swept away. Now that it was over, Adaar climbed the stairs to his bedroom where he knew Cullen was waiting.

"Hello, love," said Adaar.

He rushed forward to kiss Cullen, properly this time, lifting the Commander by his waist.

"I missed you," said Cullen, when they broke apart.

"I missed you too."

Adaar's hands slipped into Cullen's coat and robes, picking at their buckles to shed them. His armour came off next, and then the tunic until Cullen was standing in his shirt and trousers.

A sudden burst of shyness overtook Cullen's features and he turned away slightly.

"What's wrong?" asked Adaar.

"It makes it a bit more real when you're around. That this isn't wistful thinking to allow myself to be lazy," said Cullen.

"You are anything but lazy," said Adaar.

He waited for Cullen to face him again. It was best to let him come to terms with it in his own time.

After a minute, Cullen turned back and lifted his untucked shirt enough for Adaar to see his hips.

Everything was tight. His hips were amazing, flaring out beautifully, the cloth of his trousers practically a second skin. There was still a worrying lack of softness to Cullen's bones, but another half month of eating regularly would fix that.

Cullen spun around slowly.

His ass was cupped by his trousers. That was bigger, even if Cullen hadn't noticed. Adaar pressed his fingers into it, then rubbed over Cullen's hips and pulled him back so his ass was flush against Adaar's body.

"It should be a rule that you always wear tight trousers," said Adaar.

"Really?"

"Yes. The way you're wrapped up? Very pretty. Like you're about to tear the seams."

"Oh," moaned Cullen.

Adaar kissed Cullen's head, sat him on the bed, and set to work worshipping his new hips.


	4. Chapter 4

Now that his hips had settled, his body was trying to smooth over every sharp line and corner. No longer did he have a jut of bone, his belly turning soft as his child grew. Adaar's prescribed meals were nourishing, and they often are together.

Although he kept up his training, Cullen moved into practicing on a dummy and gentle sparring. As long as his armour fit, and he could move, then he wasn't going to let himself forget his responsibilities to Skyhold.

To a casual observer, Cullen was putting on weight. Adaar had told Josephine and Leliana about the pregnancy. Leliana had remained impassive, although congratulatory (she knew it was a possibility, even before Adaar and Cullen); and Josephine had smiled, and gifted them with a book of names, making them promise to let her plan the child's first birthday.

•

Adaar awoke to Cullen shaking him gently.

"I need a pair of your pants," he said.

"They're in the drawer," mumbled Adaar.

He patted at Cullen's arm, trying to pull him back into bed. It was too early for this noise.

Cullen jerked away, and rifled through the drawer, and hissed gleefully when he found a pair that were a near shade to the ones he usually wore.

It seemed that there were to be no sleep-ins today. Adaar rubbed at his eyes and sat up.

"Have you popped a seam?" asked Adaar.

"No," said Cullen. "Look."

He grabbed his own pants and was shimmying them up his legs when they caught on his thighs and then barely made it over his ass. The buttons wouldn't even do up, and there were muffin-tops spilling over the band.

"Well that is a problem. Unless you don't want to be professional, in which case, go for it," said Adaar.

Cullen peeled the pants off, and stepped into Adaar's. These were considerably larger, but Cullen rolled up the cuff, pulled in the sides and fixed them with a couple of stitches, hiding the work with his boots and belts. With his robes on, Adaar realised, nobody would notice the difference, and he had room for the child.

"I'll see you at breakfast," said Cullen.

Adaar launched forward and swept Cullen up with a kiss.

"You're very clever, Commander," he said. "Making trousers like that."

"Your clever Commander is a late Commander," said Cullen.

He tapped Adaar on the nose and horns, and he was let down. As he left, Adaar stared at the ceiling with a grin on his face, wondering how he'd gotten so lucky to have Cullen as a mate.

•

Tam was as bouncy as ever, mixing up a dozen things at once. After much cajoling, and a sly present of hand cream to the head chef, she had gotten the exact recipes of the food that Cullen was eating, and devised supplements to make up for deficiencies.

"You're coming along really well," said Tam. "Everything is textbook. Except you're human, and you're showing earlier, but that's that."

She tapped his arms, checking the veins.

"Had any nosebleeds?" she asked.

Cullen sat up in alarm. There were so many things he had to think about. Did he not have enough blood?

"Once. Is that bad?"

"No. You're circulating your blood properly," said Tam.

"Please don't scare me with questions like that," he said.

Tam shrugged sheepishly.

"Sorry."

She paused, looking at him.

"You look healthier. Your skin, I mean, it's got that ridiculous glow that all pregnancies get," Tam said. "For what it's worth, I think this is the best thing that could have happened for you. You found someone, and you can have a child together."

It wasn't so much the words but the sentiment behind it that had Cullen sniffling. He wasn't one for crying, but his eyes pricked and his vision blurred. Tam was a sweet lady, and she was doing her best to navigate his pregnancy safely. There was still a good deal of innocence about her – Cullen wondered at that, since she had been one of the first healers to join the Inquisition, and had not had an easy time before that.

"Please don't cry, Commander," said Tam.

Cullen flapped a hand. Maker, he couldn't stop the tears, he needed to let them out.

"I don't know why I'm crying," said Cullen. "Give me a moment."

He felt a bit foolish to be crying in front of someone else. A square of prettily embroidered cloth was thrust into his hands. It had the initials "T.H." on it.

Cullen dabbed at his eyes.

"Thank you," he said, sniffling.

Tam patted his back.

"It's okay. I have people cry in here all of the time. Now I think you should take some fresh air today, and perhaps get out of Skyhold for a while?" said Tam.

"I can't leave Skyhold," said Cullen.

"Then go plant something in the garden. Do anything but go back to your office," said Tam.

She folded her arms, and petite as she was, Cullen felt intimidated. But it was true, he needed to get out for a while.

"Thank you again."

•

He was four months into his pregnancy. His belly had swollen considerably, and now it was obvious that he was with child.

Cullen continued to wear Adaar's trousers, glad for the room as he grew plumper. He'd given up on denying that his ass and thighs had thickened.

"Embrace it. You needed the extra padding," said Adaar. "You're not going to be able to stand around as much, so you might as well be comfortable when you sit down."

"What if it doesn't go away?" asked Cullen.

"Then you'll have an amazing ass, and amazing thighs, and an amazing body overall. You'll still be able to crush a man's head between them."

"I can't actually do that," said Cullen. "That's just a rumour."

Adaar shook his head.

"You're missing the point. I love you. I love everything about you," said Adaar.

Cullen rubbed his belly, then dug out the cream to soothe it. Adaar's claws ran lightly over the skin but never scratched him, the cream sliding over smoothly until his skin absorbed it.

This was part of their nightly ritual. Citrus scented oils would come next, and sometimes, if they were feeling up for it, sex. Cullen kept his office in the tower but had long since moved his personal belongings to Adaar's quarters.

Tam had assured them that it was safe for Cullen to participate anally, but most of the time, Adaar enjoyed being taken from behind with the light pressure of Cullen's pregnant belly on his back.

Of course, some people hadn't clued in to Cullen's pregnancy.

Why would they? Most people hadn't even seen a Qunari, let alone knew that they could get their male partners pregnant.

Cullen found himself holding his belly more. It wasn't like when Adaar and Bull and Dorian fucked him full of cum. That was relatively easy to reverse. This fullness was slower. And it had more side effects than a bloated stomach.

So when nobles stared at him, Cullen would lift his head defiantly. He was still the Commander of the Inquisition. He still deserved their respect.

•

He outgrew his armour by the next month. His child also started to kick.

They started as flutterings. At first they felt like an upset stomach, and then there was a definite kick.

Cullen stopped halfway through a sentence, glanced down, and peeled off a glove so he could feel better. Yes, yes that was definitely a kick.

"Hungry? If I were you, I'd lay off the food," said the visitor.

They looked Cullen up and down, unashamedly pointing their chin at his swell.

"You'll be too fat to inspire any soldiers, let alone lead them."

"No," said Cullen. "I'm pregnant, you ass, and my child just kicked."

Their request for Inquisition troops to escort their jewels was flatly denied, and they were barred from entering Skyhold ever again when Adaar found out that they had insulted Cullen.

After the rage had cooled off, Cullen grabbed Adaar's hand and placed it over the kicks.

Cullen started to cry again. He hated being so weepy, but it was something he had to put up with.

"Isn't that beautiful?" sighed Adaar. "Cullen, I can't wait to meet our child properly."

He wiped away Cullen's tears.

"I've ordered some new shirts and tunics for you. It's getting colder now, and I don't want either of you being chilly," said Adaar.

"Of course," said Cullen, and he leant in for a hug.

The next time he visited Val Royeux, Adaar brought back some sweets and a pretty white baby-gown. The tunics he bought for Cullen were in a soft wool, a creamy colour, and covered him from neck to knees, stretching over his stomach easily. They were more comfortable in winter, even if they highlighted how big he was getting.

Finally, after the incident with the visitor, Adaar and Cullen announced the pregnancy.

Cullen had to fend off hands wanting to touch him after that. He was disgusted how people thought that a child in the womb was an invitation to feel without asking.

Adaar and Josephine started to place Cullen away from where people could grope him, making sure that formal occasions had at least a row of Inquisition members between him and the public.

"I feel like a caged animal for their amusement," growled Cullen, one night after a particularly trying dinner.

"I know," said Adaar. "They still stare at me too."

"I'm sick of people touching me," said Cullen.

He pulled out the stomach cream, and began to rub it in by himself. Adaar wanted to help but Cullen was pacing backwards and forwards, trying to calm down, and instead reminding Adaar of a cranky lion.

When Cullen eventually crawled into bed, Adaar kept his hands on Cullen's shoulder and chest, for which Cullen was eternally grateful.

•

At seven months, Cullen had to waddle. His belly was getting rapidly bigger, his cub keeping him up at night. For all that he had lamented over his hips and ass, he was grateful for them now.

Even though he wasn't supposed to be able to produce milk, his chest felt sore and tender, and he took to wearing a breast band to stop his nipples from rubbing.

His feet disappeared. He knew he wasn't going to see them again for a while.

At nine months, Cullen was ready to give birth. Three more months seemed so long away. Tam had confirmed that the child had stopped growing, but now he had to wait for them to incubate.

His acting commander had stepped into the role, Cullen finding it hard to get up and down the numerous stairs in Skyhold. More than once, he'd clumsily sat down on a stair and waited for dizziness to pass.

He felt heavy. And cumbersome. His belly was fucking huge, as if he were about to pop twins at any seconds, and his hips were being painful again, and his libido was off the charts.

He didn't understand that part. How could anyone feel horny whilst they were like this? And yet his cock wanted to be stroked every time the wind changed direction.

He couldn't even reach his cock properly! It was ridiculous.

Speaking of ridiculous, what was with his hair? He was shaving twice a day, and his hair had grown to his shoulders, forcing him to tie it back. Adaar loved it, tangling his hands in it, and this was the only reason Cullen didn't cut it.

The Vashoth was also growing out his hair, a pure white plait that rested between his shoulder blades.

"Someone's going to grab that," Cullen told him. "In combat."

"I wanted to match you," said Adaar.

"You're a rogue."

"With a bow. I won't let anyone get that close."

"Why do you like mine long?"

"Because it's like spun gold. In fairytales. My knight in shining armour," said Adaar.

Cullen snorted, "More like your knight in stretching tunics."

He picked at the buttons of his tunic, letting Adaar slip his hands over the swell, and lean in to listen, his delicately curved horns pointed away from Cullen's vulnerable stomach.


	5. Chapter 5

His hips had gotten bigger again, pelvis changing shape so he could safely push out his child. Wide and cumbersome he might be, but that didn't stop Cullen from watching the soldiers train, and taking long walks through Skyhold. He had to keep his fitness, at least some of it, to be able to protect his child once he gave birth.

Logically Cullen knew that Skyhold was safe. His mind fretted at the thought that it might not be enough. Once out of his body it was going to be difficult to not hover anxiously over the crib.

The mountains in the distance seemed so much more lonely when it was early night, the glow of the moon not quite lighting them yet. Adaar was still downstairs – he would be several hours yet – and dinner had been served. Sighing, Cullen sat at the small dining table Vivienne had bought for Adaar as a gift to encourage taking his meals privately. It was a pretty and ornate thing, carved with legs of fruit and flowers, laden with a silver platter serving up some hot meats and a soup.

A mug of goat's milk was filled almost to the brim. Cullen would be happy when he could drink alcohol again, but the sacrifice was for the best.

He unbuttoned his trousers as he sat, the waistband cutting into him uncomfortably otherwise, despite that they were Adaar's trousers. He ate a little of the meats, and half of the soup. It wasn't much, but the child liked to kick and Cullen wanted the food in his stomach to stay there.

If Adaar had been there, he would have distracted Cullen from the kicking, insisting that all of the milk be drunk. Cullen put in the effort, even though Adaar wasn't there to see it.

When he was done, he looked over the papers he had sent from the acting commander, still embarrassed that he swayed about even though he'd been doing it for months, stomach so big and round that he couldn't stay on his feet for long.

He was bigger than most human women, although Tam assured Cullen it was mostly fluid, Qunari children being quite small at birth. He hadn't expected to get bigger during the incubation, but here he was, a matter of days from his predicted birth, good and ripe with child, perpetually glad that he didn't have to deal with swollen, leaking breasts as well.

The chair settled as he attended to his paperwork, and Cullen worked studiously for an hour when he felt a strange splitting sensation between his legs. It was numb, not at all painful, and Cullen realised it was the opening forming that his child would come through.

A few things happened once that sensation faded: his stomach felt lighter, and fluid started to dampen his trousers; Cullen pulled the service bell in Adaar's room, and summoned Tam and sent a message for Adaar to be ready to abandon whatever meeting he was in. By the time Tam arrived, Cullen could feel something squeeze, and was pacing for something to do, trousers drenched as fluid started to drain from him.

"Yes, that's definitely a baby," said Tam. "I'll have the servants get Adaar."

She helped Cullen out of his trousers and smalls, laid towels onto the bed and rubbed his legs clean of fluid.

"It'll be another hour or so before it gets to contractions close enough for any action, but we need to get some of the incubating fluid out of you before then," Tam said. "Otherwise it'll soak through everything."

She made him sit on a stool with a hole carved into it, a bucket underneath for the fluid, whilst she started to prepare the rest of the room.

"Elves do the same thing, y'know, filling up with the fluid. Just relax as best you can."

Already Cullen's swell was going down, not much, but it felt better than the bursting point he had been at. He nodded.

The door slammed open and Cullen jumped in surprise. Adaar dashed up the stairs, beelining for Cullen. His big hands were around Cullen's shoulders, holding him, then sliding down his arms to hold Cullen's hands.

"It's true, you're early," he said.

"Only by a few days," replied Cullen, laughing at Adaar's eager face.

He held back a wince a moment later. A contraction. It had hurt, but he knew it was going to get worse. At least Adaar and Tam were here now and there were another two healers on their way. They were going to take care of him. They wouldn't let him or the child get hurt.

•

"I know you won't want to, but I need you to stand up so we can change the sheets," said Tam.

Ten hours, from start to finish. It hadn't been easy, but the girl in his arms made it worth it. She wasn't much bigger than a human baby, but she already had teeth, which had spooked everyone in the room – even Adaar, who had never seen a Qunari baby before. After she had wailed for five minutes, her smile had made up for it.

Cullen nodded, giving his child to one of the healers, and letting Adaar help him up, legs shaking with the effort. They sat him on a stool, and gave him some water and mint to rinse out his mouth, which also helped him to feel less dizzy. Then he sipped at a fresh cup, rehydrating.

Tam and some servants quickly pulled away the soiled sheets, checking that none of it had gotten through to the mattress, and then flipped it, promising to air it in the morning. Fresh sheets were put on, and then the servants and extra healers left, Tam holding the child.

"Inquisitor, if you could help the commander onto the bed, and then take your very well behaved girl, I'll check for any injuries," said Tam.

Cullen made a noise of complaint as Adaar stood him up and walked him back to bed. He was tired and he just wanted to sleep. Yet he understood Tam needed to check him before she could go, and so was as obedient as he could be, before she wrapped him in his robe, examination complete.

"The opening might flush out some more fluid whilst you sleep. Once it's done, you'll seal up," said Tam.

"Where's the wet nurse?" asked Adaar.

"On her way. I didn't think it would be appropriate to wake her without a child to feed. It is nearing six in the morning, and I think we could all do with a nap," said Tam.

She curtseyed, and vanished down the steps. Adaar turned to Cullen, but Cullen had already fallen asleep. It was a stark difference to how he had looked the day before, with no round belly slowing him down. His hips had narrowed a bit, bones pulling back in, but there was still a healthy padding of fat, his abdomen and legs soft.

No doubt that Cullen would throw himself back into training once he had recovered. It would melt away, becoming sharp lines once more. But he did have some silvery marks on his thighs from where he'd put on weight. They were new and probably some of the only scars not related to battle on his body.

The child took well to her new crib, content to also sleep after being fed – the wet nurse had been hesitant about the teeth, so Adaar sent for a pump and the nurse showed him how to bottle feed.

•

End.


End file.
